


The Violation of a Sacrificial Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Gen, also references to forced-feeding, non-graphic allusions to violence and torture, which has consent/sexual connotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her pleas still rang in his ears, like a dying deer's last few breaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violation of a Sacrificial Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: References/allusions to Katherine's torture by Varek's pack. This was written after seeing a still from an extended version of that scene, where Zo was grabbing and talking to a very distraught looking Katherine (while Varek stood in the background).

* * *

Caleb hated sleep. Sleep always, always brought dreams. Sometimes they were good; sweet, beautiful dreams of times long gone, never to return. Sometimes they were bad; nightmarish visions of times that would never leave him.

Tonight it was the nightmares.

Tonight it was his own flesh and blood with blonde hair and brown eyes. Wide, frightened eyes, staring up at him in fear, in confusion, in betrayal, in pleading terror - and dying, hopeful recognition.

She was strong, and she was brave, and she was so very selfless.

She was everything they weren't.

But one of their own was gone.

Their alpha's past sins and indiscretions were laid out before them with the corpse of their fallen pack mate.

It had been years, but the constant lie made it a fresh betrayal. He was leading them after a threat that he had helped to create. He was taken away to prevent it; he was taken too late. Those years had caught up with him, and now one of their own was gone.

Now they were in more danger.

Now they doubted him.

He could promise and swear and vow until he couldn't speak another word, but it would never truly be enough.

And there she was, frightened and alone. She was young and innocent and bound; just like a damsel in a fairy tale.

There be the dragons. Three of them surrounding her like raptors. Circling her like a pack of wolves with their cornered quarry.

In their world, there weren't dragons, and no fairy tale happy endings.

Only wolves.

Her pleas still rang in his ears. Like a dying deer's last few breaths.

He never said a word as they pounced on her.

Blood did not mean a thing. It was just something they craved.

Family was who he chose. He had to make his choice through more than words.

One of their own was dead. A member of his pack; a member of his family.

He let them even it all out. He watched. He stood there, in the middle of the fray, and he watched. He made the decision, and he watched. He took no part in it; he _just_ _fucking **watched**_.

She cried when the blood trickled into her mouth. She cried when the moon pulled at her.

She was still crying when Caleb woke up.


End file.
